


Thinking Bout You (Teen!Klaus Hargreeves X Teen!Reader) {SMUT}

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Unsafe Sex, all my babies are alive and happy, all the siblings LOVE you, as usual, especially klaus duh, reginald is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: __y/n__ throws a birthday party for Klaus and the other Hargreeves siblings. Unfortunately for Klaus, he doesn't get his present until his siblings leave.





	Thinking Bout You (Teen!Klaus Hargreeves X Teen!Reader) {SMUT}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going to write a sequel to my Colin Ritman fic and my Peter Parker fake dating fic, but I watched Umbrella Academy (twice!) and I'm in love with Klaus and couldn't find like any smut for him so I decided to write my own. This is a semi AU in that Ben is alive and all the siblings are close because I just want them all to be happy 💖
> 
> Warning: I kind of hint at them having had sex when they were 16/17, but in this fic they’re both 18 when they have sex. The reason they’re teenagers in this is because I wanted family bonding with everyone being the same age, and Reginald trying to keep them apart.

You raised an eyebrow as you heard your window sliding open, turning your head and grinning as you locked eyes with your boyfriend, Klaus. 

You climbed off your bed and shut your door with a soft click.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, looping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

He smiled a little sadly. “Just wanted to see you.” 

You looked at him curiously, noting the tear tracks on his cheeks that had since dried. “Reginald locked you in the mausoleum again, didn't he?” 

Klaus reluctantly nodded, and you sighed as you pulled him over to the bed, laying down and encouraging him to rest his head on your chest.

He did so without complaint, curling into your warm body eagerly.

“I hate him.” You said simply, carding your fingers through his hair. “Do you want me to talk to him?” 

Klaus shook his head. “No. Thank you, though. It'll just make things worse.” 

You sighed but accepted his response. 

“Klaus?” 

He hummed and looked up at you to let you know that he was listening. 

“How about I go find us some food? And when I get back up we'll watch a movie.” 

Klaus smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice.” 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and padded out of the room. You let your parents know that Klaus was over, which they appreciated, before putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turning on the stove so you could make tea. 

When the water finished boiling, you made two cups of tea and put them on a tray along with the popcorn and a package of cookies. 

You carefully made your way up to your room and pushed the door open, blinking in surprise when you realized that there were now six more people in your room. 

Five teleported over to you and snagged the popcorn from the tray before disappearing back onto your bed. 

You raised an eyebrow at Klaus. 

“I told them I was coming over, and they decided to join me.” He said with a shrug, and you chuckled. 

“Alright, well, I only have two cups of tea, does anyone want me to make more?” 

“I would love a cup.” Allison said sweetly, and Vanya raised her hand to indicate that she wanted one too. Diego and Luther both shook their heads. 

“Please,” Ben said, smiling. 

“Do you have hot chocolate?” Five asked. He didn't give you a chance to respond before he was teleporting into your kitchen and, you assumed, digging through your cabinets. 

You handed one cup of tea to Klaus before kissing him sweetly. “Feel free to pick a movie, guys.” You said, gesturing to your bookshelf that was filled with dvds. “I'll be right back!” 

Thankfully, Five had gotten the water started for you, and as you poured the tea, he teleported the cups upstairs, so the only thing you had to carry up were two more bags of popcorn. 

“I'm going to need to get a bigger bed.” You said, laughing. Klaus, Ben, and Vanya were seated on your bed, Allison was on a bean bag chair in front of your bed, and Five and Luther were sitting on pillows on the ground. 

You tossed a bag of popcorn to Allison and handed the other one to Ben as you plopped down on your bed. Klaus’ arm instantly wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

You curled into him happily as the opening credits to  _ The Princess Diaries _ started. You wondered if Allison had rumored the boys to get them to agree to watch it, and the wink she shot you confirmed your suspicions. 

You glanced around at your boyfriend and your best friends, and you smiled contentedly. You loved spending time with all of them.

\-----

About halfway through the movie, you heard someone pounding furiously at your front door. The blood drained from all of your faces; there was only one person that could be.

“Quick, get out of here, I'll cover for you.” You said, ushering everyone over to your window. Five started teleporting people home as fast as he could while you gathered up all the cups and popcorn bags and hid them in your closet.

You heard your parents opening the door and their surprised voices before someone began angrily stomping up the stairs to you room.

“Where are they?” Reginald hissed as he flung open the door to your room. 

“Where's who?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“My children have been missing for almost an hour. They're supposed to be training, not watching whatever...that is.” He said with a huff, gesturing to the tv. 

“Even if they were here, which they're not, they're training all the time. They need a break sometimes.” 

“I decide when they get a break.” Reginald barked. 

You scowled. “You  **never** give them a break. They're kids! They should be allowed to have fun.” 

Reginald glared at you for a moment. “I forbid you from speaking to any of my children ever again.” 

You chuckled. “Your kids make their own choices. Besides, they're almost adults, and you won't be able to control them forever.” 

“Stay away from my children.” Reginald said before turning and leaving your room abruptly. 

You could hear him stomping angrily down the stairs. 

You fought back a scream as you felt a hand suddenly covering your mouth, scrambling to turn around and blinking in surprise when you saw that it was Klaus. You pulled his fingers away from your mouth.

“What are you still doing here?” You hissed, pushing him towards the window. “You need to get out of here or your dad's gonna kill you.” 

“I was hiding in the closet. Wow, didn't think I'd ever be saying that.” Klaus said, chuckling. “I wanted to make sure nothing happened. 

You opened your mouth to respond but Klaus moved towards you before you could.

Klaus’ hands cupped your cheeks as he leaned in and kissed you deeply. “You are so amazing. I can't believe you said that to my dad.” 

“I hate how he treats you and your siblings. It's not fair. You all deserve so much better.”

“At least I can move out of that hell hole soon.” 

Your eyes lit up. “We should get a place together! I have some money saved up from working at the mall.”

“Are you sure you wanna be around me 24/7?” Klaus teased. “I'm a handful.” 

“All I've wanted for the last two years is to be around you 24/7. You're my favorite person, and I can't think of anything better.”  

Klaus’ eyes were suddenly glossy with unshed tears. “How on Earth did I get so lucky?” Klaus asked and pulled you towards him, kissing you like he couldn't get enough. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You responded easily, smiling as you tugged him into another kiss before pushing him towards the window. “You gotta go though, baby. Your dad is gonna be pissed, and I don't wanna make it any worse.” 

Klaus sighed and reluctantly began climbing out the window.

“Tell the others I'm sorry I got you in trouble and that I love you all.” 

“We know that already, silly.” 

You chuckled. “I know, but a reminder never hurts.” You pressed one more quick kiss to his lips before his face dipped past your window sill. “I'll see you tomorrow!” You called out as his feet hit the ground, and he started running to his house. 

You hoped that he and the others wouldn't get in too much trouble.

\-----

You hoped in vain. 

Not only did Reginald punish the kids, he strictly enforced not letting his children see you. This was especially hard for you and Klaus.

Klaus managed to sneak out with Five's help once to let you know what was going on, but his father had locked him in the mausoleum for almost a whole day afterwards, so you agreed that it was for the best if you just waited until after his 18th birthday to see each other. 

It was only a few months away, how bad it could be? 

It was the worst for you and Klaus, obviously, but it was miserable even for his siblings. Not only did they miss you, but Klaus was grumpy and easily irritated which made them grumpy and irritated. It was a vicious cycle. 

By the time their birthday  **finally** rolled around, they were all eager to get out of the house and see you. 

Klaus skipped up to your door before knocking loudly. His heart fluttered when you opened the door a half a second later.

“__y/n__,” Klaus breathed, his hand reaching out to cup your cheek. You arched into the touch, sighing happily. 

“Klaus, oh my god, I missed you so much.” You sobbed, throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

Klaus tilted your head so he could kiss you, his lips finding yours easily, and you moaned at the action, forgetting that Klaus’ brothers and sisters were right next to him. 

You pulled away when Five coughed loudly, your cheeks flushed. 

“You guys can go,” Klaus said roughly, trying to push you through the doorway while waving for his siblings to leave.

You gently smacked his arm. “We'll have time later to do whatever you want.” You murmured into his ear before opening the door wider and letting everyone into your house.

“It's so good to see you all.” You said sincerely, hugging each sibling individually. “I'm sorry this happened.” 

You were immediately hit with a chorus of “It wasn't your fault.”, “Our dad's just a dick.”, and “I'm sorry too.” 

You led everyone into the kitchen, Klaus’ arm around your waist, where there was a large cake that said “Happy Birthday 

Klaus, Ben, Five, Vanya, Allison, Luther, Diego!” in red frosting. 

“It was so hard to fit all your names on there that I had to start over twice.” You said, chuckling, and the others laughed too. “Happy birthday! I have presents in my room, let me go get them.” 

“I'll help!” Klaus volunteered immediately, following you up the stairs to your room.

You barely made it through the door before Klaus had you pressed against the wall, his lips finding your neck as his fingers worked on unbuttoning your jeans. 

“Klaus, baby, not yet.” You insisted, pulling him away from you with some effort. “As soon as we get presents handed out and cake eaten we'll come back up.” 

Klaus whined. “But I want you now.” 

You sucked in a breath. “I want you now too but your siblings are waiting for us downstairs.”

“So we'll make them wait.” Klaus suggested, voice rough. 

You shook your head. “I don't wanna rush. I'll make it up to you once they're gone, promise.” 

Klaus sighed dramatically and buttoned your jeans back up. “Fine.” 

You chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Klaus said, admiring your butt as you bent over to pick up some presents. “Where’s mine?” Klaus asked curiously, noting that his name wasn't on any of the boxes you picked up. 

“Your present is...better given in private.” You said after a moment, and you watched as Klaus swallowed thickly and his eyes darkened. 

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?” 

“Of course not. I'm not the one who can see the dead.” You teased, and Klaus’ lips twitched into a smile. “Now can you help me carry these?” 

Klaus grabbed half of the boxes from you and carefully made his way downstairs with you following behind. You were only a little surprised to see that Ben and Five had already cut into the cake, and they were each happily eating a slice.

“Okay, guess we're doing cake first, then presents. Everyone get a slice.” You said with a chuckle, depositing the presents on the counter before hopping up beside them. 

Klaus handed you a paper plate with the slice of cake that had his name on it and a fork. 

“You're supposed to eat first, it's your birthday.” You said fondly, accepting the plate anyway. 

Klaus shrugged. “I know.” He went back to the table to grab a piece for himself before jumping onto the counter beside you. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Thank you for the cake and the party.” 

You grinned. “You're welcome. I hope everyone likes their presents.” 

Klaus looked you up and down. “I know I'll like my present.” He purred.

You almost choked on your cake. “You are incorrigible.”   

“You guys are gross.” Ben called out from across the room, and Klaus responded by flipping him off.

“Nobody asked you.” Klaus singsonged, and Ben just rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” You said, jumping down from the counter once everyone had finished their cake. “Present time!” 

You dispersed presents quickly, smiling as everyone tore into the umbrella-print wrapping paper that you hadn’t been able to resist. 

Vanya's lower lip trembled when she saw what you had gotten for her: a beautiful violin case engraved with her name, and a note attached reminding her that you were always happy to attend her recitals. 

You heard Allison squeal with excitement as she opened her gift, a variety of new makeup and skincare products she had been dying to try. 

Diego got an ornate hunting knife with his name engraved into the handle, and he hefted it around in his hands, checking the weight, before he gave you a thumbs up. 

Ben had received several of your favorite books that you thought he would like, and he blew you a kiss before eagerly beginning to flip through the pages. 

You had gotten Five a silver pocket watch with a picture of all of you together carefully glued inside. He quickly attached it to the belt loops on his shorts and slid it into his pocket. 

Luther had been the hardest for you to find a gift for, as he never really asked for or wanted much. After much deliberation, you had decided on a long, thick, wool coat. Luther put it on and grinned at how well it fit, walking over to you and hugging you tightly. “Thank you, __y/n__.” He said warmly. “I love it.”

The other siblings began chorusing their thank yous, and the smile on your face was brighter than the sun. Klaus thought you never looked more beautiful than you did in that moment. 

Luther drew you, Klaus, and the others into a group hug that you all needed. 

“I love you all, so much.” You said sincerely as the hug broke apart. 

“We love you too, __y/n__.” 

“And we can't thank you enough for keeping this bonehead happy.” Diego said teasingly, clapping his hand on Klaus’ shoulder. 

“Where's Klaus’ present?” Vanya asked politely, feeling guilty that she hadn't noticed sooner.   

Your cheeks flushed as Klaus spoke up for you. “I get my present once you're all gone, so feel free to leave whenever.” 

“V, let's go home so I can do your makeup!” Allison suggested excitedly, and Vanya nodded, smiling as Allison took her free hand and led her towards the door. 

“Later.” Five said, shrugging at Klaus’ request and disappearing 

“Fine with me, I wanna start reading these.” Ben said cheerfully and followed his sisters, his books clutched tightly to his chest.

“I wanna practice with this baby,” Diego agreed, admiring the knife you had given him as he walked out the door. 

“Thank you again, __y/n__.” Luther said and gave you a wave before he too was gone. 

“You didn't have to rush them out like that,” You said, frowning slightly. 

Klaus caged you in against the counter, his lips brushing against your ear. “It's my birthday too, __y/n__, and I'm tired of waiting for my present.” 

You swallowed thickly as you felt your cheeks grow warm. 

“Let's go upstairs then.” You said after a moment of silence, and Klaus grinned.

“That's the best idea you've had all day.” Klaus murmured, licking his lips as he followed you up the stairs. 

\-----

“Are your eyes closed?” You asked, poking your head out of the bathroom. Klaus was lying on your bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers, and you swallowed thickly as you admired his toned stomach and long legs. 

He looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Yes.” You made your way over to the bed and straddled his waist. His eyes instantly flew open, and when he saw the lingerie you were wearing, he groaned loudly.

You were wearing a black, baby doll style negligee. The cups were lacy, and the rest was sheer. You also wore thigh high socks, and when you lifted up the hem of the baby doll, Klaus realized you had no underwear on.

“Figured there was no need for them.” You purred, and Klaus groaned again as his fingers trailed along your slit.

“You're already so wet, baby.” He murmured, slipping one of his fingers inside you and gathering your wetness. He pulled it out after a moment and licked it clean. 

“God, I missed you.” You murmured, bucking your hips impatiently. 

“Just Klaus will do.” He teased and leaned up to kiss you deeply. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinding down against his throbbing erection.

Klaus groaned at the action, and you felt yourself grow wetter at the sound.

“I'm so lucky.” You said softly, running your fingers through his hair. Klaus leaned into your touch and hummed happily. 

He grabbed your other hand and pressed kisses to your fingertips before placing a kiss on your palm. 

“I'm luckier.” Klaus assured, and you giggled. 

“It's not a competition.” 

“Of course not,” Klaus agreed, kissing your shoulder. “But if it was…” 

You rolled your eyes fondly. “I'm not gonna argue with you on your birthday.” 

“Good.” Klaus’ lips found yours again, his kisses growing rougher and messier as you rolled your hips against his. 

You whined suddenly, and Klaus raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Do you want something, love? Speak up.” 

“Can you eat me out? Please?” 

Klaus chuckled and flipped you over gently, kissing down your chest and stomach before he reached your thighs. 

“With pleasure.” 

You moaned as he nibbled at your thighs before bringing his mouth to your dripping core.

“Somebody missed me, huh?  Klaus said teasingly, and your hands twisted in his hair as you nodded.

“So much. Missed everything about you.” 

“I wonder,” Klaus began, licking one long stripe up and down your pussy. “How many nights you made yourself cum,” He slid one long finger inside you as he sucked at your clit. “Imagining my cock fucking you.” 

You gasped, amazed you had been able to forget just how dirty Klaus’ mouth was. “Every night.” You answered honestly. 

“Really?” Klaus said approvingly, flicking his tongue in and out of you at a rapid pace. 

You nodded. “It was the only thing that could get me off.” 

You lost your train of thought as he slipped a second finger into you alongside the first, plunging them deep inside you while he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. The slurping sounds he was making were absolutely filthy, and you knew you were dripping all over his face. 

Reluctantly, you tugged his head away from your pussy and up to your face so you could kiss him deeply. “I need you to fuck me right now.” 

Klaus inhaled sharply. “Your wish is my command.” He reached over to your nightstand to grab a condom but your hand on top of his made him pause.

“I want to feel you tonight. All of you.” Klaus almost came at your words alone. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, baby, I'm sure. Now fuck me.” You whined impatiently, wiggling your hips as Klaus wriggled out of his underwear. His lips met your as he lined his cock up with your entrance, and you both gasped as he easily slid all the way in.

“You feel so fucking good.” You praised, and Klaus smiled.

“You feel better.”

He pulled almost all the way out before he thrusted back in sharply. You moaned in unison and pulled him down so you could kiss him. 

“I,” Klaus fucked into you deeply. “Love,” Another hard thrust. “You.” He punctuated the last word with a deep thrust. 

“I love you too.” You murmured back with a smile. Klaus’ lips moved to your collarbone, licking and sucking, before travelling to your neck. 

Before you could stop him, he sucked a dark purple hickey where you wouldn't be able to hide it without a scarf or turtleneck, making you frown. 

“Klaus,” You whined. “My parents are gonna see that.” 

Klaus chuckled, the sound rumbling against your throat. “So? I want everyone to know that you're mine.” 

You inhaled sharply, and Klaus felt your pussy tightening around his cock. “You can't just say things like that.” 

“Why not? You like my dirty mouth.” Klaus teased, reaching a hand in between your bodies so he could begin rubbing your clit. 

“No, I  _ love _ your dirty mouth.” You corrected, and Klaus groaned and captured your lips in a dirty kiss. 

You smiled into the kiss before gently pushing Klaus off of you, whimpering as his cock slipped out of you. 

“Something wrong, love?” Klaus asked in concern, and you shook your head as you flipped over and propped yourself up on your hands and knees, wiggling your butt at him.

“Just wanted to switch positions before you made me cum.” You purred, and Klaus almost choked on his tongue. He moved behind you immediately, using one hand to guide himself to your entrance and using the other to squeeze your breast. 

“You’re so hot.” Klaus murmured. You felt your cheeks flush, and Klaus didn’t miss the way you clenched around him. “So sexy,” He continued, rolling your nipple between his fingers as he fucked into you hard. “The most beautiful person on the planet.”

You moaned as Klaus’ lips began sucking and biting your neck and shoulders, feeling yourself get impossibly wetter and closer to cumming. 

“You gotta stop talking like that or I’m gonna cum,” You said with a whine, and Klaus nibbled on your earlobe as his hand moved from your breast to your clit. 

“What’s wrong with that?” He asked huskily. “If you wanna cum baby, then go ahead and cum all over my cock.” 

With Klaus whispering dirty things in your ear, his fingers rubbing your clit at a punishing pace, and his cock pounding into you roughly, it only took a few more minutes before you were twisting your neck around so you could sloppily kiss him and cumming with a loud moan. You loved cumming around his cock, and you knew Klaus loved it too, loved to feel the way you tightened up as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. 

Once you were finished, Klaus pulled out of you and flopped onto his back, and you quickly moved between his legs so you could take his cock into your mouth.

It only took a few pumps of your hand before he was spilling into your throat with a groan, his hands fisted in your hair. 

You swallowed it down eagerly, swirling your tongue around to gather the excess before Klaus gently eased you off. He dragged you into a kiss, licking into your mouth and groaning as he tasted himself. 

“You're too good to me.” Klaus murmured as you cuddled up to his chest, and one of his hands began stroking your hair. 

“Nonsense.” You disagreed, peering up at him and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “You are so much better than you give yourself credit for.”  

“You're just saying that.” You narrowed your eyes at him. 

“Klaus, look at me.” You said firmly and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at you. “You are kind and smart and talented, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I am so lucky to know you and love you.” 

Klaus quickly wiped his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

He pulled you into a kiss, and you could feel his love and adoration for you pouring out. 

You smiled as he broke the kiss, resting your forehead against his and sharing his air. After a beat of silence, you climbed off your bed, rummaging around in your desk drawer before returning with a small gift box. 

“What's this?” Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow at you as you extended your arm out to him. “I thought you were my present.” 

“It's your birthday, you deserve more than one present.” You said with a shrug.

Klaus lifted the top of the box and found a simple black ring inside. Examining it, he realized that there was an engraving on the inside. 

_ I love you always <3  _

“It's a promise ring.” You said after a moment of silence. “I know we're too young to get married yet, but I know that I want to marry you someday.” 

“You do?” Klaus asked, and he sounded more surprised than you were expecting. 

You smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Of course I do.” 

Klaus’ lower lip trembled as he carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger.

“I can't wait to marry you.” Klaus said softly, admiring the ring on his hand. “I'm never taking this off.” 

“Good.” You said, grinning widely. “Happy birthday, love.” 

“Happy birthday to me.” Klaus agreed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

You cuddled against Klaus, enjoying the warmth of his bare skin against yours. You still couldn't believe you had gotten so lucky. Klaus was thinking the same thing. 

End. <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first time writing for any Umbrella Academy characters and I did my best to keep everyone in character. Feedback helps me write and publish fics faster. <3


End file.
